borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PaulSandy7780
Welcome Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Hope to see you on here soon as a productive contributor! 14:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) please cat new images 00:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) hello, mr.sandy. the above notice is used to request that new and veteran contributors remember to categorize images uploaded to the wiki. it also contains two links to resources to help do so. great effort was recently expended to the end of cleaning up the thousands of images on this wiki and eliminating uncategorized images helps to maintain that order. thanks in advance. 02:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, mr. guy. thank you for making me aware of the links. Oh, I forgot PaulSandy7780 03:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :do you have any questions or concerns about categorizing images uploaded to the wiki? categorizing images remains the responsibility of the user uploading them. to date there has been no precedent as to what may happen to images that remain uncategorized despite urging from this wiki's admins. it would be nice if there remains no need to decide what to do with them. there is, however, a precedent for images uploaded but unused. kindly use all images uploaded to the wiki or, if they are to remain unused, tag them with and they will be deleted. thanks again. 19:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :These images have been updated to my own personal corner of this wiki, so I see no need in categorizing my images. If it is so important to you, feel free to categorize them, otherwise I am having trouble seeing what the issue is. PaulSandy7780 20:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) by wikia convention (not just this particular wikia) all images uploaded to wikia are categorized for purposes of neatness and ease of navigation. prior to the efforts of several dedicated contributors (in the form of thousands of manual edits) and by a wikia central bot, the mess that was the 8,000+ images on this wikia was cleaned up and out. additional images uploaded sans categorization only serves to negate the hard work put into this wiki. please cat. thank you. 20:19, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :thank you kindly for categorizing your existing (and future) uploads. enjoy the wiki. 20:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :I was frustrated because I hadn't noticed the "add category" button at the bottom of the page. Now that I've worked that problem out, there will be no more issue with this in the future. PaulSandy7780 20:44, March 26, 2012 (UTC) no worries, mate. you simply have no idea the sheer amount of time and work that several members of this community (myself included) put into cleaning up this wikia's images. anything perceived as a step in the wrong direction is often met with panic, complete breakdown of social order, pitchfork-wielding mobs, etc. did you find the [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fryguy42/cat_image_help how-to] and [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Images category] links in the "please cat" userbox helpful? feedback will help me to tweak it or the linked guides. spiff firehawk, by the way. nice find. 21:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I found those very helpful. I must've missed it or maybe you recently changed it, but the step-by-steop instructions were very helpful. I think my biggest trip-up was not knowing where to insert the " Category:Images of weapons" tag. Perhaps I was looking for a button close to the image instead of down near the bottom of the page of the respective image. And I apologize if I came of as rude. I understand you and others put in a lot of work organizing this and you don't need some newby coming in and crapping on your hard work. Thankful that this is settled. Peace! PaulSandy7780 21:39, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :agreed. *removes finger from *ban* button... feel free to hit me up if you have any questions about editing in source mode. for example, if you care to, you could organize your image gallery into a similar to this page. 21:51, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, as a matter of fact I would like to organize my images similar to what you did above. Lately I have been personally cataloguing my best weapons (mostly dropped from Crawmerax) and wanted a spot on the web to reference so as not to accidentally sell something I like but might not use that often. Please let know how you did that. And thanks for removing finger from ban button. :-) first thing, always edit in source mode. WYSIWYG mode is useful but rather limiting. simply go to that page, hit "edit," switch over to "source" mode, and check out the code that created the desired effect (read: copy / paste). best way to learn to edit is to lurk onto other users' pages and see what they did to do what. 22:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey , what is WYSIWYG mode? Is it one of the tabs you click at the upper right-hand tab on the editor (source and visual)? Also, users are allowed to create pages like the one where you showcased weapons you found on the two mod created levels? Should I create a new page to make a slideshow for my weapons or just add it on my profile page? PaulSandy7780 16:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :yes, "visual" mode is aka "WhatYouSeeIsWhatYouGet" mode. "source" mode allows the editor to use wiki markup code. editing other users' pages in source mode will also allow you to see what markup code does what. all users are welcome, even encouraged, to use user/subpages for personal projects. simply create a new page entitled PaulSandy7780/PagenameOfChoice. 16:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. PaulSandy7780 16:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) rakk hive article +1 initiative for creating the new rakk-hive article. however, by wiki convention, enemies that were "clap-trapped" but have no other differences other than appearance (e.g. bandit-traps, skag-traps, spiderant-traps, etc.) are simply mentioned in an addendum to the original enemy's mainspace page. your edits did raise the profile of a rather over-long article and i was able to trim it back some by moving some trivia and notes to more relevant pages. thanks, mate, and enjoy the wiki. 20:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Just noticed all the images you've uploaded. Thanks for the additions. Looks like they're from a camera though? Shoot me if you already know, but software like FRAPS makes flawless images with less effort. Torydude 12:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate the suggestion, but I record my pictures on my iPod because I play on the XBox and i have no other way of capturing the images. It appears this FRAPS only works for screen shots on the computer. 13:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I came-back to add another option I forgot... Steam has its own built-in screenshots. But I just read what you wrote (fast reply too!)... And I'm wanting to shoot myself (at-least twice!). LOL. It entirely slipped my mind that it's on consoles too. /feeling stupid Torydude 14:49, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Love the sig, man. Hey PaulSandy! This is just a miscellaneous question, but I was wondering how you got your sig to look the way it did? I wanna do something similar with mine, but maybe with a rocket launcher. Montybrady 04:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the props on my sig. I just used a photo of the Unforgiven, took away the background and then added that bloody-looking font from some free font website. Here is a link to the font I used. http://www.fontspace.com/nihilschiz/homicide-effect Also, if you don't have the software to removie the background, I used free software called "paint.net." Good luck. 05:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RfA Happypal Hi There! I have opened a Request for Adminship. I'm looking for input from other users. Could you please review and respond here? happypal (talk • ) 12:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) vandalism then are we to assume it is your doing? 04:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Did you want those images deleted? Removing the categories on those images hoping they'd get deleted is considered vandalism, as uploaded images belong to the wiki. However, you are allowed to tag them with a . If no one other than you was using, them, then that's fine. :If you were grieving because some of your images were deleted, you know you can just request an un-delete? Nothing is lost. :Finally, not replying to Dr.F when he is asking if you are knowingly being a vandal got you blocked. If you believe that was not fair, please respond here. happypal (talk • ) 06:02, September 10, 2012 (UTC)